


Always

by JackFrosty



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, mild K2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFrosty/pseuds/JackFrosty
Summary: A heart is the only thing that can be broken over and over again.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Stan gave a weary sigh as he positioned his naked body to an upright sitting position on the bed. "How many times have I asked you not to say that?" he said jadedly, his gaze firmly fixed away from the green eyes of Kyle Broflovski.

I'm sorry," Kyle whispered softly. He was hoping for some sort of reaction on Stan’s part, but his confidence immediately dropped upon itself. Stan hadn't said anything to him since they had started their little arrangement, so his present silence wasn't much of a surprise. He looked up at him, who was now rolling his neck, detached to the blatant affection shown to him by Kyle.

"Look Kyle, I've been meaning to tell you something." He looked up, hoping against hope, that he the words he so longed to hear would be uttered. "Maybe we should stop this," Stan said quietly.

Kyle rolled his eyes tediously. "That's what you said the last time too."

"I mean it this time." Stan got off the bed and started to search for his dispersed clothes across the room. "Wendy and I… I mean, if she ever found out, if anyone found out-"

"I know what would happen." Kyle interrupted.

Stan froze momentarily as his t-shirt hid the sight of his golden body away from the world. He wanted to offer some kind of condolence to Kyle, but the words evaded him. It never ceased to amaze him how the two of them started sleeping together, but one thing was for sure: it had to end here. He slid into his underwear and jeans, before grabbing his car keys from Kyle's table opposite the bed. "See you at school tomorrow?" he asked nonchalantly, not even bothering to turn around.

Kyle nodded as he stared at the ceiling until he heard the engine of Stan's car turn on. He glanced out the window to see the to see the snow outside. Only then did he allow the devastating grief laying dormant in his heart to come to life. Maybe Stan was right, maybe it did have to stop. It hurt too much to have to continually lay your heart and soul out to the one you love, only to have it flung back in your face. A tear as lonesome as himself percolated from the emerald depths of his eyes and ran a salty path down his cheek. "I love you" was the only thought that echoed in the back of his mind. He turned to his side and brushed his hand over the rumpled sheets where Stan had laid. He closed his eyes and reminisced about the hour that had just passed: how Stan crudely locked his lips onto his own; how he had allowed himself to be so submissive as Stan’s cock continually shoved itself deeper and deeper into his body. He winced as he remembered how their bodies shuddered together in orgasm, both of them speaking fluently in a language of pleasurable moans. Try as he might, he could not get the football captain out of his system. Stan Marsh was his drug, and he was addicted for life.

* * *

** FOUR MONTHS EARLIER **

If anyone had told Kyle Broflovski that he'd fall hopelessly in love with the most popular guy at Forest Lake High, he would have punched them in the face. He might not have had the best luck with guys in his lifetime, but that didn't stop him from admiring them. He was a quiet guy, always keeping to himself and despising the poignant adolescent lifestyle in the school for the calm solitude of its libraries. He got along with mostly everyone at school, seamlessly blending in with the social subsets, but no one was immune to the metamorphosis of high school. While Kyle remained on good terms with everyone, he never really came into his own. He was always in the background, a forgotten face in the crowds.

The loneliness never bothered him, his schoolwork kept him busy. He spent his free time playing video games and trying to hone his grades to fulfill his dreams of becoming a enterprise architect. However, all that changed when he saw Stan Marsh up close for the first time. He had always seen him in passing in the halls, or in the History class they had together, but never really cared too much for him when their teacher paired them together for a plain history assignment, he figured it would be business as usual: they'd work together to complete it, turn it in and never talk to each other again, aside from the occasional 'hey' or friendly jerk of the head. Never in his distant thoughts did he think that he'd be meeting the man who would be the source of his deep adoration, the person who would break his heart into a million little jagged pieces.

It started out innocently enough. Stan was the kind of guy who could make you feel like you were the only person in the world that mattered when he was with you. His charisma and extrovert persona charmed him to no end. During their afternoons of working together, Stan often invaded his secluded mind. Kyle often wondered what twist of fate made them get paired up for this, seeing as he was a social nobody and Stan was popular. At nighttime, just before he fell asleep, he'd think of him – not in any specific way, just think about him. Slowly but surely Stan unknowingly wound his way into his history partner's subconscious, becoming somewhat of a silent obsession to him. It wasn't until one fateful day that Kyle realized how deeply he had fallen. The funny thing was Stan didn't do anything out of the ordinary. He didn't save Kyle's life, or give him a ride home, or even pay any excess attention to him. He simply walked through the school door. Kyle had looked up from his cell phone, and felt his heart do a flip a gymnast would have been proud of. The sunlight wove itself in short black locks as he flashed out his usual knee-buckling smile. His deep blue eyes sparkled as they laid themselves upon his girlfriend Wendy, the love of his life. As he watched his perfect lips meet hers, Kyle felt a sharp pain develop in his chest. His eyes widened in horror as realization finally made its long awaited visit to him: he had fallen in love with Stan Marsh.

That night in bed, he turned relentlessly from left to right, thinking on the dilemma that was his feelings. How could he have them in the first place? Stan had struck a chord so deep within him; he feared it may never repair itself.

You've been acting weird." Stan said unexpectedly on the afternoon before their project was due. “Huh?" Kyle looked up from his notebook. His meticulous notes on the East and West Berlin Wall may as been written in Russian since none of it made sense to him now. Then again, nothing made sense when he was this close to Stan.

He snorted in good humor. "I said you've been acting weird."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have. You've been silent this whole time."

"I'm always silent, Stan." Stan smiled at him, who gulped nervously. "Not around me."

Kyle blushed scarlet. "We should really get this done; we don't have a lot of time-"

"What's wrong Broflovski?" Kyle felt his heartbeat beating rapidly against his chest.

"Nothing, it's not important."

Stan leaned in closer as Kyle stared down at the neat handwriting of his notebook. Had he really made it that obvious?

"Come on, tell me." He gently grabbed his wrist, causing Kyle's breaths to come out in short gasps. He looked over at Stan and saw his eyes filled with concern.

"I-I can't." Kyle stammered, hoping Stan would just back off but he frowned slightly.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Alright then." Stan grabbed Kyle's notebook out of his hands and placed it on the mahogany table in the dining room.

"What are you doing? Give that back!" Kyle protested. "We have to finish this assignment by today."

"We're not doing anything until you tell me what your problem is."

"I told you, I can't!"

"Why not?" Stan raised an eyebrow at him in thought. "Does it have something to do with me?"

As if on its own accord, Kyle's head nodded slowly. Stan pressed further "So what is it? Do you hate me or something?"

"No." Stan gave a short chuckle. "Then what, are you in love with me Broflovski?" he asked teasingly. Silence followed as Kyle's eyes darted around the room nervously. Again, Kyle lost all voluntary control of his words as his mouth opened to give an answer.

"Yes."

Stan stared at Kyle with raised eyebrows and his mouth slightly open before breaking out in laughter, clapping his open hand on Kyle's back. "Good one."

As he was going back to his notes, Kyle grabbed him by his collar and and forcefully pressed their lips together. The achingly soft petals of his lips begged Stan to respond in any way. Stan withdrew his hand from Kyle's back and froze up in his chair "What the fuck" he thought. He placed his hands on Kyle's arms and vigorously pushed him away. "Get the fuck off me." he growled angrily. He stormed out the house and let the door slam loudly behind him.

Kyle finished the assignment alone that night and turned it in the next day, splitting the credit eveningly between him and Stan. He avoided Stan and went straight to the library after school. He wanted to die of embarrassment after yesterday. Why the hell did he kiss him? Soon, the whole school would know and there's no way of escaping all the secret gossiping and catcalling in the halls. Also, his parents would probably forever hide in shame if they ever found out their trophy son with perfect grades kissed another man. He hated himself for feeling this way about Stan and even more so for kissing him. He should have known Stan would never feel the same way for him. It was just some stupid fantasy.

It came as a surprise when Stan approached him in History class two weeks later. Kyle hesitantly before detering his gaze somewhere else. Stan bent down so that he could look Kyle straight in the face.

"Meet me by my car after school." he said plainly. "I need to talk to you."

Kyle nodded and dropped his head apologetically. How he made it through the rest of the day was a mystery to him. His brain was on autopilot as he kept thinking about what Stan wanted to talk about. _Maybe he just wants to kick my ass._ His insides turned cold with fear. Stan didn't seem like the type of person to resort to violence, but what if he did? _I deserve it._ He thought guiltily.

As soon as the final bell rang, Kyle made his way to Stan's car like he said. He admired the sleek finish of the black SRT Hellcat, according to the rumors Stan had gotten it the day after he received his license. He lifted his head when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, he turned around to see Stan staring blankly at him.

"You came." his voice impassive. Kyle looked at him confused. "You asked me to come, remember?"

"I know, but I didn't think you'd show."

Kyle shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"What happened two weeks ago," Kyle was taken aback at the lack of procrastination that Stan showed. Considering how they left things off, they shouldn't have even been talking to each other. Stan noticed Kyle's worried ruminations and took a step forward while Kyle took a step back.

"Did you mean it?" Kyle looked up at him sharply. "Mean what?"

"That you love me."

"Yeah, I did." he said softly.

Stan raised his eyebrows as he studied Kyle. He started getting more nervous under the scrutinizing gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry I kissed you. It shouldn't have happened."

"But yet it did," Stan took another step towards Kyle. "I'll make a deal with you. I won't tell anyone about your feelings for me."

"In exchange for what?"

Stan deliberately raised an eyebrow. "Sleep with me."

"You want me to sleep with you?"

Stan smirked to show his acceptance. 

"But... you're straight." Kyle, desperately trying not to give into his dizziness. "And what about Wendy?"

"I am straight and she doesn't have to know."

Kyle shook his head to try and understand. "How can you sleep with me and still claim you're straight?"

He walked right up to Kyle.

"Broflovski, I'm not proposing to you, all I'm asking for is a little fun on the side. The way I see it, it's a win-win for the both of us. Actually, more for you than me."

Kyle turned his head away. This was all happening so fast, he wanted to be with Stan. Not blackmailed by him. Stan gave him a smug look.

"Going once...."

"Going twice...."

Kyle turned around fiercely. "Alright, fine. I'll do it."

"Sold."

That afternoon Stan and Kyle had sex. As he laid in bed, he thought about what had happened, he could still feel Stan's hands roaming all over his body, setting him on fire. The sounds of his lusty moans as his climax drew closer was still fresh on his mind. He could still feel the aftermath of his own sweet release as his body convulsed under Stan's. He wanted more, wanted him to be there with him, ravishing him with licentious abandon. Sleeping with Stan Marsh only furthered his desire. As much as he wouldn't admit it, Kyle had enjoyed his tryst with him. And as much as he enjoyed it, he often wondered whether it would be a once-off deal. As he walked around the school in those following weeks, his ears were carefully scanning the drone of conversation around him for any sign of his name. He always breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his locker, indicating that no one knew about him and Stan. Unpredictably, Stan himself didn't treat him much differently. Kyle, hoping for some sort of secret smile or wink, was sadly disappointed. Stan seemed to lose all interest in the world around him when he was with Wendy.

But the afternoons were his and his alone. Together, Stan and Kyle created a private oasis of lust and headiness whenever they got together. Initially, their meetings were infrequent, happening only at Stan’s command. Kyle couldn't help being captured by it, by him. Stan was everything he wasn't, and couldn't believe that his love craved the company of his own body. As time grew on, Kyle became more confident, even dragging him off for a private make-out session in the locker room one day. Each day he fell deeper and deeper in the giddy swirl of his own emotions, craving Stan like the air he breathed. As he did, he began to break the cardinal rule of casual sex: he got emotionally involved. For Kyle, sex was a physical manifestation of the deep desire a person held in their heart for someone else. Stan might be using him, but he didn't care. He needed him know how he felt. That's when the 'I love you's' started. Stan had ignored them at first, preferring to silently bask in the flushed glow after their lovemaking, but it soon became a nuisance to him.

"Why the hell do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true."

"Look Broflovski, I'm not gay. Whatever's going on here has nothing to do with love."

Kyle wanted to ask him why didn't he sleep with Wendy if he loved her so much, but often thought against it. The fact that Stan was there with him seemed to satisfy him for now. He'd make do with what he had.

* * *

**PRESENT** **DAY**

Kyle ignored the distant call of his name from the living room, indicating his parents' arrival from work. In making do with empty moments that were mere snippets of his fantasy, he'd starved himself of what he'd wanted for so long. "I'm such an ass" he thought desolately. Ever since Stan had first spoken out against his post-sex confessions of love, he'd knew that there twisted relationship would come to an end. Stan had other priorities, mainly Wendy. He'd probably go to the same college as her, marry her and settle down and fulfill that stereotypical family ideal, complete with a white picket fence, two kids and a Labrador. Kyle would stay forgotten, unable to move on from something that wasn't really there to begin with: something that he had purposely deluded himself into believing. As the orange sky faded into black, Kyle felt an unfathomable sense of dark melancholy fill the empty void where his heart had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my instagram - Uncle_Shotty


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During these trying times, I hope everyone is staying safe. It's rough, but we can only hope things will get better soon. Feel free to leave feedback.

Kyle stared blankly out the glass of the school bus window with his earbuds on. Outside, Mother Nature sympathized with his depressing mood and allowed the heavens to bless Forest Lake with glittering snowflakes. He was still hurt from Stan's desire to stop sleeping with him, he had said it before but immediately relapsed for whatever reason. However, this time he meant it -- Kyle was sure of it. It wouldn't mean much to Stan, he would move on with Wendy and let the charming consequences of denial wipe away any memory of the affair. Kyle, on the other hand, would be trapped in his memories, trying to convince himself that what he had with Stan was love. It was a double-edged sword; reliving those afternoons was like pouring salt on an open wound, but it got him to finally realize that he was not loved by Stan or anyone else for that matter.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A husky, flat voice disturbed Kyle as he gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, he took his earbuds out and looked up to see a guy he'd never seen before shooting a smile at him. His eyes twinkled gently at him radiating warmth and kindness. His orange coat with blue jeans suggested an aura of relaxation. Kyle stared at him momentarily before fumbling to move his backpack aside. 

"Uh, no.. it isn't taken." He silently thanked him as he sat next to Kyle and abruptly dropped his backpack in the middle of the aisle. "Thanks. Wonderful weather we're having, yeah?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of sleeping in and drinking some hot cocoa." His delightful laugh rang through Kyle's depressive ruminations. He looked up him again, there was something about this guy that intrigued him despite his mood. Even though he'd only known him for about twenty seconds, his charismatic charm seemed to have rubbed off on him a little.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" He said to the guy, who was now absentmindedly humming tones to a song.

"Yeah, I'm Kenny McCormick." He extended his hand and Kyle shook it gently. "I'm Kyle Broflovski, so when did you transfer here?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Two weeks? This is my first time seeing you, and I catch the bus every day." He gives another sparkling laugh.

"Today is my first day on the bus, I usually walk."

The bus ride seemed to pass quicker with Kenny at his side. His animated personality interested Kyle because he was so different than him. His unrelenting enthusiasm countered Kyle's introvert nature. In the twenty minutes they'd known each other, Kyle found out that Kenny was a basketball player, and a senior just like him. 

"Why'd you transfer in your senior year?" Kyle asked as they were getting off the bus. Kenny smiled, waiting for him to catch up.

"My mom's company had a job opening here in Minnesota, and she really wanted it so we packed up, left Colorado, and now we're here." Kyle smiled gently at him.

"Don't get offended but if I lived in Colorado, I'd probably move as well." Kyle chuckled lightly.

Kenny stopped suddenly and jabbed his finger repeatedly in Kyle's chest. "Don't you ever say anything bad about Colorado in front of me again, you got that?" 

Kyle's eyes widened with fear. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean.." Kyle's face immediately lightened into a wide smirk as he covered his mouth while laughing.

"I'm just kidding. I hated that place."

Kyle silently let out a relieved sigh as they walked into the school, he was happy that someone was paying attention to him for once, but he felt a minute wittiness overcome him and temporarily displaced Stan Marsh out of his mind.

* * *

The lunch bell rang through the halls of Forest Lake High to the relief of its teachers and students. Kyle scrupulously packed his backpack and left the empty classroom and made his way to the cafeteria, hoping that Stan would be somewhere else. The earlier periods had brought back the miserable tirade of loneliness he was feeling, erasing Kenny's high-spirited effect on him. He knew it was silly to contemplate since he was only seventeen, but he often wondered if he'd ever care for someone as deeply as he cared for Stan. He frowned slightly as Clyde Donovan ran up to him like an overeager puppy. Kyle didn't know much about him, except that he hung out with Stan, was the football team and also played sides of the field. He gave Kyle a quick smile as he flicked his hair out of his face. "Where have you been, dude? I've been looking for you everywhere. We never hang out anymore."

Kyle gave him a puzzled look. "We never hung out in the first place, Clyde."

"That's not the point," Clyde said, casually waving his hand to Kyle's response. "Listen, I need your help."

"With?"

"Getting a date with the new guy. What was his name?"

"Kenny?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about him?"

"I take Pre-Cal with him." 

"So, why can't you do what you normally do, Clyde?" 

A blank expression came over Clyde's face. "There's just something about him, he's not like the rest."

 _"No, he certainly isn't."_ Kyle thought as he continued to walk with Clyde to the cafeteria, his eyes lit up from the thought of Kenny. Kyle was impressed, the guy had only been here for two weeks and already managed to make an impression on the serial heartbreaker of Forest Lake High. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Put in a good word for me. Give me a good intro and he's mine."

"I don't know him that well."

I saw you guys talking when you came in this morning." Kyle sighed. "He sat next to me on the bus, I just met him today."

Clyde maneuvered himself in front of Kyle. "The point is, you know him!" 

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. "I only know him from a conversation, Clyde. He's not my friend or anything."

"Come on, Kyle, please! I'm begging you and Clyde Donovan never begs!"

"I'll see what I can do, but I won't make any promises."

“All I need is a good intro, and he's as good as mine. You know, I think he may even be the future Mr. Donovan" he said seriously. Kyle shook his head, marveled at Clyde's blind tenacity. "Yeah, well do yourself a favor and don't let last week's 'Mrs. Donovan' find out."

As the two of them made their way to the cafeteria, Kyle ignored the incessant drone in his ear, giving Clyde the occasional "uh-huh" or polite nod of the head. If he thought about it logically, it didn't make any sense for Clyde to be involved with Kenny. Apart from the fact that he wasn't a busty blonde airhead, he thought that he would be more suited to someone like him. This morning's conversation had caused Kyle to take a slight liking to the new guy. _"What if he and I...."_ He immediately killed the thought. Stan had drained him emotionally, leaving him barely able to feel anything but the cruel miasma of pain. If he did go out with Kenny, it wouldn't be fair to him: he wouldn't be able to give his all as he did with his fake relationship.

The cafeteria was filled with a stampede of hungry students, each of them making a significant contribution to the loud buzz of conversation diffusing across the area. Kyle's eyes gleamed across the room. Everyone knew their place here – the high school hierarchy was practically a law of human nature, omnipotent and unmovable. They all stuck to their own groups, having gained access to them through various trials and obligations, and hardly ever ventured out into new social territory. The sole exception to the law stood before the chaotic jungle of friendship like an alien from another world. His eyes caught onto his love casually draping his arm over his girlfriend, whispering into her ear. He shook his head disdainfully and forced his eyes to tear themselves away from them, leaving the two to profess their teenaged love to each other. Clyde nudged him gently on the shoulder. “There he is.” He pointed out Kenny sitting alone at the table, heavily absorbed in his phone while uninterestedly poking a fork through a tray of lettuce leaves. Out of nowhere, Clyde whipped out a comb and began running it through his locks. "Okay, gotta play this cool. So once you introduce him to me, you leave and I'll just turn on the old Donovan charm. He’ll be falling all over me." Kyle opened his mouth to protest that he didn't think that Kenny was that kind of guy, but thought against it. "Alright, let's get this over with," he said flatly, leading the narcissistic football player to Kenny's table.

"Hey Kenny," he said, as he approached the table with Clyde excitedly bouncing behind him. He looked up from his phone and gave a bright smile. "Hey, you. I was wondering when I'd see you again."

"Really?" 

“Yeah. I meant to ask you what you were doing during lunch this morning, but it slipped.”

“Now," Clyde whined softly into Kyle's ear, causing him to flinch irritably. "Uh Kenny, this is Clyde."

“Clyde Donovan,” he said smoothly, shoving Kyle out of the way to take a seat. Kenny's raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "Kenny McCormick. Aren't you in Pre-Cal class with me?"

"Yeah, I am. You’re really smart, might I add.”

"Thank you."

Kyle looked on, raised an eyebrow in confusion. The two really seemed to hit it off, disproving his earlier theory. _"Guess I was wrong,"_ he thought. He lifted his eyes to take in the other sights in the cafeteria. Automatically, his eyes were drawn to Stan and Wendy. Their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss, both of them ignoring the world around them. Kyle's breath quickened as he looked on. This time, his eyes would not obey him to look in another direction. He stood there, masochistically absorbing the sight of the person who obliterated his heart kissing someone else. He watched Stan lift his head slightly and look straight at him. When emerald eyes met ocean blue ones, an overwhelming wave of nausea overcame him, and he finally looked away. He silently turned around and left, leaving Clyde and Kenny to continue their energetic exchange of sentences.

Kyle returned home later that afternoon in a more morose state than when he had left. Having to accept that Stan was done with him was one thing, but to sit there and watch him move on with his life so easily was nothing short of exquisite torture. Kyle halfheartedly rebuked himself for being so miserable. _"You knew this was coming,_ " he said softly. Even so, it did little to quench the raging inferno of grief burning inside of him. Whether in memory or fantasy, Stan was permanently present in his mind. There seemed to be no way of erasing him from the depths of his memory, let alone his soul.

As he walked through the door, he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Moments later, Mrs. Broflovski appeared before him smiling, her clothes carrying a stain of what seemed to be a tomato. Kyle sighed wearily. His mother's culinary skills were limited to knowing the phone numbers of all the popular takeout places off by heart. The Broflovski family was extremely cautious of any enthusiasm she showed to be in the kitchen, knowing that anything she conjured up could most likely be used as a new fuel source. It was surprising that she was home at this time. Usually, she got picked up by Mr. Broflovski and they came home together. "Mom, why are you here so early?"

“Saint Paul. He said he'd be back by Sunday." Her face lit up in realization. "Oh, that reminds me. _Shameless_ is on." She hurried past her son and turned on the TV. "Ah, no. It's the one where the gay son gets arrested." Kyle's expression grew tired. "So?"

"I don't want to watch two men together." Kyle felt a cold tingle travel up his spine. "Why?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong with it?" His mother turned around to face him, her hands placed on her hips. "I don't approve of that kind of lifestyle. It's…" She shivered in disgust. Kyle’s eyes narrowed. "They're human too you know."

"But it's not the natural order of things Kyle." Kyle bit his lip anxiously. If she only knew what he'd been doing for the past four months – death would seem like a sweeter option than whatever her reaction would be. "I'm gonna go upstairs." He grabbed his bag and walked steadily upstairs, trying to ignore that he really was alone in the pain he felt. There was no one he could turn to, not even himself.

He somehow found himself at school the next day. The night had been a blur to him: he couldn't remember waking up or taking a shower, but here he was, fully clothed and ready for another day of learning and heartache. It had only been two days, but it felt like millennia to him. He dejectedly walked through the school doors and walked to the bathroom. He splashed his face with a cool handful of water. He stared at his reflection, which looked on pitifully back. _"Has it really come to this?"_ it asked. Kyle snorted gloomily. _"There really isn't another way to_ be."

 _“Isn't there? Or do you just not want to see it?"_ Kyle cast his eyes downwards to the white basin. His hands traced the outside contours. _"He's gone,"_ he said thickly, fighting back tears. The reflection looked on coldly. _"And you got left behind."_ Kyle smiled sadly. _"It's what I do best."_ He stared back in the mirror. " _I'm not saying you should forget him,"_ said the reflection, its tone more gentle now. _"You probably never will. I'm just saying try to move_ on."

"To what?

"Life." At the moment before everything faded into the blackness of his subconscious, Kyle stood before the mirror and realized he had to somehow piece back the minuscule shards that made up his heart. "Life" he whispered softly. "Live."


End file.
